O dia de solstício de verão
by Allie Fowl
Summary: Lyra e Will continuam separados, mas o que acontece no dia do solstício de verão pode mudar tudo. TRADUÇÃO DE MID SUMMERS DAY
1. Um

**N/T:** Essa fiction não é minha, é só uma tradução. O nome original da fic é Mid Summers Day, da Emmelz (Emma-Leigh).

O dia de solstício de verão

Capítulo 1

Tinha sido daquela forma desde que Will fechara a janela e a vira. Will agora vivia num pequeno apartamento em Oxford, com sua mãe. A drª Mary Malone vivia no apartamento ao lado. Sua vida mudara drasticamente quando deixara seu único amor verdadeiro. Ele voltara com Mary para seu apartamento, bebera uma xícara de chá e tomara o banho mais longo que a humanidade já vira. Então, imediatamente ligara para Srª Cooper e soube que sua mãe estava bem e ainda sob seus cuidados. Ele agradeceu à Srª Cooper por sua ajuda e pediu que ela colocasse sua mãe num ônibus para Oxford no dia seguinte. Ele ofereceu um pagamento pelos incômodos causados, mas ela não aceitou; Ela tinha gostado de ter uma outra mulher na casa. A mãe dele chegou no dia seguinte, tão feliz e tão normal como nunca tinha estado antes. Will havia contado a ela à respeito de sua jornada pelos mundos, seu encontro com Lyra no mundo assombrado de Cittàgazze, suas viagens com as bruxas, os anjos, e Iorek Byrnison, o urso de armadura, e sua ida ao mundo dos mortos. Então, ele contou a sua mãe à respeito de seu encontro com seu pai. O pai dele havia desaparecido quando ele tinha um ano de idade. Ele contou à ela como seu pai tinha curado sua ferida causada pela faca sutil e como só perceberam suas identidades quando a flecha da bruxa acertara seu coração.

"Ele rejeitou o amor dela, mãe. Ele foi fiel à você até o final". Sua mãe sorriu, em seu coração, ela sempre soube disso, e ela fora fiel à ele também. E claro, ele falou à ela sobre Lyra. Ele não teve que dizer a ela o quanto ele amava Lyra, ela podia ver pelo modo como a face dele se iluminava quando ele dizia seu nome. Drª Malone introduziu a si própria na história, e contou sobre seu tempo com os mulefas, e como Lyra e Will tinham parado a descida de Pó e salvado a vida como nós a conhecemos. E a vida continuou. Will sentiu a falta de Lyra terrivelmente, mas ele sabia que ela estava a salvo e ele ainda tinha seu daemon Kirjava com ele. Ele deixou o apartamento às 9:00 e foi até o Jardim Botânico no dia do solstício de verão, exatamente como ele tinha prometido, há, o que parecia anos atrás. Ele sentou no seu banco favorito, exatamente embaixo do lugar onde ele tinha visto pela última vez uma lágrima dela escorrer de seu rosto.

"Ah, Kirjava", suspirou ele, "Eu mal consigo continuar com isso. Como nós podemos viver nossa vida sem ela?" Ele sabia que Kirjava não tinha a resposta. Ele já havia perguntando à eça muitas vezes antes, nunca esperando uma resposta. Ele estava sentado ali por mais ou menos uma hora quando sentiu aquilo, uma pequena pulsação, uma pontada do lado do seu coração. "Era Lyra", pensou ele. "No mundo dela ela está sentada comigo, eu posso sentir a presença dela." Os pêlos de Kirjava se arrepiaram quando Will sentiu aquilo.

"Lyra", disseram juntos. Eles eram um novamente, mesmo se estavam, literalmente, em mundos diferentes.


	2. Dois

**N/T:** Como eu acho que já disse, nada aqui me pertence. Os personagens são do tio Pullman e a história é da Emmelz, apenas uma tradução de Mid Summers Day.

Capítulo 2

Lyra sentou-se no Jardim Botânico em sua Oxford com seu daemon Pantalaimon correndo ao redor de seus pés. Ela tinha aceitado a oferta de Dama Hannah para ir à escola. Havia conhecido muitas crianças legais lá, mas era aquilo que elas eram: crianças. Depois de tudo que ela tinha passado e tudo que ela tinha visto, ela se sentia muito mais velha que todos eles. Ela tinha mudado muito durante suas experiências com Will, então ela tinha decidido não falar sobre suas viagens. Para seu azar, Cleo Layne, uma das garotas que tinham escapado de Bolvangar, disse à todos o que tinha acontecido antes dela chegar. Mesmo sem que ela quisesse, acabou por contar para todos suas histórias, sempre a verdade. Ela estava pensando em Will quando o sentiu ao seu lado. Tanto quanto ela pensara nele, ele estava lá. Pantalaimon olhou para ela,

"Lembra do que a anjo Xaphania disse? Sobre o modo como os xamãs podem atravessar os mundos? Como eles fazem isso? Talvez nós possamos aprender!", disse ele. Lyra estava aprendendo como ler o aletômetro com os livros, tentando memorizar o significado dos símbolos. Ela tinha tentado perguntar como fazê-lo, mas a resposta tinha sido muito complicada para se decifrar. Ela continuou a pensar em Will e entrou no estado de transe do Aletômetro. Ela podia vê-lo sentado alí afagando Kirjava olhar pra ela, bem, olhando para a parede atrás dela. Ela estava tão animada que saiu rapidamente do estado de transe. Pan estava olhando para ela com seus grandes olhos. Ela tentou entrar no transe mas nada aconteceu.

"O que está acontecendo?", ela perguntou a Pan, "Não está funcionando!"

"Você tem que se concentrar no Will!". Ela tentou novamente e achou aquilo mais fácil. Dessa vez Pantalaimon foi com ela. Ele foi até Kirjava e começou a falar com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Lyra exclamou "Will!". Isso foi quando Will tinha sentido a fisgada, e os corações dele e de Kirjava tinham disparado.

"Isso não é justo!", disse ela batendo o pé. De um lado podia-se ver 'num flash' Lyra sentada alí com seus olhos vidrados e Pan ao seu lado com a mesma espressão vaga, e daquele lado podia ver Will, seu amado, seu verdadeiro amor, não estando livre para vê-la. Ela andou um pouco e tocous sua face. Ele se arrepiou e Kirjava e ele apenas disseram "Lyra."

"Oh, Will, isso não está certo, não completamente. Nós devíamos estar juntos, e não assim, vendo você aqui, aí, sem mim, sem me ver... erg!", uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto e foi parar na mão de Will. Ele olhou para aqui, ele não se moveu. De alguma maneira ele sabia que aquilo não era uma gota de chuva normal, aquilo parecia uma lágrima.


End file.
